Trascendencia
by TheBeyn
Summary: El jian, conocido como el ″pájaro que comparte alas″, solo posee un ojo y un ala. A menos que macho y hembra se apoyen mutuamente y se hagan uno, son incapaces de volar. Son imperfectos e incompletos. Pero, por alguna razón, su forma de vivir... Es profundamente hermosa.


Trascendencia

― Yo, purificare a los Hollow ― Persona normal hablando.

[Mi portador es un tonto sin remedio] Espíritu de Zanpakuto.

― ″_Yo, destruiré a los Shinigami″_ ― Persona normal pensando.

Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Cubo.

**XXXX**

Sabes, a veces me hubiera gustado nacer en un mundo alternativo donde las cosas que ocurrieron a lo largo de mi vida hubiesen sido increíblemente distintas. ¿Por qué? Simple, el destino es una perra.

Cuando me pongo a pensar en los momentos más desdichados de mi vida y a los seres que lo provocaron, me lleno de una agridulce felicidad pues, aunque hayan sido momentos horribles, todos aquellos involucrados en poner mi vida patas arriba… Están muertos.

Sí, no debería alegrarme por haber asesinado a todas esas personas pero no puedo evitarlo, es un pequeño morbo que me guardare para mí mismo y no puedo lamentar todas esas muertes porque si no estaría negando todo lo que he logrado para ganar mi felicidad.

Pero aun con toda la basura que tuve que soportar, cada gota de sangre, sudor y lágrimas valieron la pena para poder estar contigo al final de ese interminable túnel de luz y oscuridad.

* * *

Sin ti a mi lado mi vida sería una completa mentira.

―… ― Era un sonido inentendible.

Oscuridad.

― Vi… ― Un murmullo.

Abismo.

― Vivir… ― Escuche una persona apenas entendible.

Hueco.

― Vivir ― Esa persona sonaba más determinada.

Miedo.

― ¡Vivir! ― Cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte.

Deseo.

― ¡Vivir! ¡Vivir! ¡Vivir! ¡Vivir! ¡Vivir! ¡Vivir! ¡Vivir! ― Me di cuenta.

Ira.

No era una persona la que estaba hablando, eran incontables seres los que estaban gritando su más profundo deseo.

La vista de aquel sitio es bastante triste.

En ese lugar se podían apreciar a formas amorfas de un profundo color gris expresando sus anhelos en ese mar de desesperación.

Me parecía bastante triste al comienzo. Sentía mucha pena por esos seres.

Una de las cosas que más me entristecían era "ver" que no tenía cuerpo. Estaba estático es un solo lugar mirando únicamente a mis alrededores, algo que me pareció raro pues como no tengo cuerpo por lógica no puedo voltear mi vista para cualquier dirección que me apetezca.

Pase mucho tiempo contemplando a esas cosas o así lo creo. La percepción del tiempo en ese lugar era muy vaga.

Cuando obtuve un poco más de conciencia de mi alrededor me encontré moviéndome por donde sea sin tener un rumbo fijo.

Me entretenía viendo a esas personas susurrando o gritando lo que más deseaban.

― ¡Vivir! ― Ya estaba aburrido de escuchar eso así que lo ignoraba.

― ¡Matar! ― Esta me llamo la atención pero al poco tiempo dejo de importarme.

― ¡Violar! ― Me retire rápidamente, no quería saber nada de esta persona.

― ¡Ayuda! ― En un lugar como este no me era raro oír esto.

― ¡Vivir! ― Es que no tienen algo nuevo que decir.

― ¡Vivir! ¡Vivir! ¡Vivir! ― …

― ¡Destripar! ― Aburrido

― ¡Asesinar! ― Diferentes palabras mismo significado.

― ¡Devorar! ― Esta sin duda es de las más peculiares, como significaba lo mismo que otras pero ejecutándolo de una manera por demás decir extraña.

― ¡Vivir! ― No sé ni que pensar de todas las veces que escucho esto.

Durante mucho tiempo estuve así, sinceramente me sentía muy decepcionado con aquellos seres. Siempre que iba a algún lado repetían las mismas palabras con todas sus fuerzas. Era simplemente repugnante, pero a la vez hermoso.

Me parecía admirable que pudieran estar todo el tiempo persiguiendo un mismo deseo, aunque sea uno desagradable.

Quería encontrar a algún ser que dijera algo diferente, algo fresco, algo que pudiera hacerme expresar mi más profundo deseo.

No sabía cuál era mi deseo, desde que tengo conciencia ni una palabra salió de mi boca, pero algo me decía que si encontraba a la persona correcta podría lograrlo y podría determinar cuál es mi papel en tan oscuro lugar.

El tiempo seguía pasando y nada nuevo veía.

A veces quería rendirme.

A veces quería simplemente golpear al primero que se me cruzaba por delante pues la ansiedad que sentía solo aumentaba con el pasar de las horas.

Tener un cuerpo sería útil para esa situación.

Quería hallar lo más rápido posible a esa persona.

Sentía que mi tiempo se acababa y que no iba a ser bonito lo que me pasaría.

Note que en algunos lugares había una acumulación muy fuerte de estos seres que en otros. Decidiendo arriesgarme, me aleje lo más posible de todos los sitios que frecuentaba pues había muchos seres con sentimientos extremadamente negativos.

Después de lo que me pareció un largo tiempo. Lo encontré.

―… ― Si pudiera hablar igualmente no habría dicho nada por lo impactado que me encontraba.

Definitivamente era una vista muy rara, al estar rodeado de todos esos seres grises y amorfos que parecían estar estirando sus "caras y cuerpos" cada vez que gritan sus deseos te terminas acostumbrando.

Los seres que me había encontrado hasta ahora siempre tenían un rasgo distintivo que los hacia prácticamente iguales y eso es que estaban todo el tiempo gritando sus deseos en una especie de competencia retorcida de quien puede hacerse escuchar más alto que los demás.

En cambio este ser estaba callado.

Y estoy bastante seguro de que él no es como yo, que no sabe cuál es su deseo.

Otro rasgo notable es que su tonalidad no es de un gris profundo el cual lo haría parecer uno más del montón. Este ser es blanco y tiene una contextura simple.

Decidí acercarme a él.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca él se giró a verme.

Verle la cara fue bastante curioso, de sus cuencas se ve una luz dorada y su boca estaba cerrada, me di cuenta porque se veía una línea muy fina de la cual salía esa misma luz. Sin duda una vista increíble.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que del lado izquierdo de su pecho había una grotesca espiral negra y roja.

Sentí una afinidad natural hacia este ser una vez procesado toda su apariencia.

― … ―

― … ―

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Y sin lugar a dudas me sentía incómodo, de cierta forma me alegraría un poco no ser el único.

No dimos señales de movernos o apartar nuestras miradas.

Sentí que si lo hacía me perdería en el vacío.

Después de lo que considere como los minutos más tensos de mi corta o quizás larga existencia, en los cuales sentí que miraban dentro de lo más profundo de mí ser.

Ese sujeto hizo una mueca con la boca en la que creo que es una sonrisa.

Aparto su mirada un momento cediendo la victoria a nuestro encuentro.

Hizo lo que más anhelaba.

― Proteger a tus seres amados ― Dijo con gran calma.

― ¡! ― Sentí una paz conmigo mismo que me libero todos mis temores.

Ya me puedo sentir tranquilo.

Me pareció que estaba conteniendo sus palabras durante mucho tiempo y que por fin se quitó una pesada carga.

En lo que me encontraba enumerando todos los sentimientos negativos que se fueron de mí. Este ser hizo algo que me saco de mi ensoñación.

Se acercó hasta casi chocar su frente con la mía.

Se me quedo viendo por unos momentos.

Levanto sus manos y me envolvió con ellos en un cálido abrazo.

Acerco su cabeza lo más posible.

Y

Susurrándome al oído.

Dijo

.

.

.

― Ahora debes luchar por el control, devorando a esas almas inmundas y manteniendo tu voluntad por sobre todas las demás. Empezando conmigo.

― ¿!¡? ―

Algo había despertado en mí.

Era una sensación muy angustiante y dolorosa.

No me dejaba pensar bien.

Me sentía muy cansado.

Como si me faltara algo importante para mantenerme en pie.

Antes de darme cuenta, perdí el control de mí ser.

Y lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme llevar.

Por mi instinto.

**XXXX**

Cuando recupere los sentidos me di cuenta de 4 cosas.

Primero: Esa cansina sensación que me afecto antes seguía ahí pero más leve, algo me dice que no va desaparecer por completo en mucho tiempo.

Segundo: Extrañamente, me siento más fuerte que nunca.

Tercero: Se adonde dirigirme para completar mi objetivo.

Cuarto: ¡Tenia un cuerpo!

Es sublime.

El poder sentir cada parte de mí.

Cabeza.

Ojos.

Boca

Torso

Espalda.

Brazos.

Piernas.

Después de pasar tanto tiempo siendo quien sabe qué.

Es maravilloso tener algo nuevo. Tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

Una cosa peculiar de mi físico es que es muy parecido al del ser que encontré.

Conserve su simpleza y en algunas partes de mi cuerpo tales como los brazos y piernas tenía millones de gotas que brillaban de ese magnífico color dorado.

Mirando con más detenimiento, en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho también tenía la misma grotesca espiral de inmundicia.

Esto me preocupaba de sobre manera.

Al estar consciente de esta cosa en mi pecho, podía sentir claramente todos los sentimientos que la susodicha me transmitía.

Ira.

Miedo.

Remordimiento.

Tristeza.

Egoísmo.

Rencor.

Venganza.

Dolor.

Y en lo más profundo de ese vórtice de desesperanza. Estaba el Amor.

Tan maravilloso sentimiento estaba tan a la vista como oculto.

Todos los sentimientos negativos hacían disposición de su casi absoluto poder para evitar que me percatara de esta joya.

Pero una vez que te das cuenta de que esta ahí este bello sentimiento, notabas que es por lejos más poderoso que todos los demás.

Me preguntaba como en tanta inmundicia podía siquiera haber algo como el amor.

Decidí no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto pues tenía un objetivo que cumplir y se me agotaba el tiempo.

Después de volver en un lapso de tiempo menor al lugar central, donde podía visualizar sin problemas a estos seres amorfos me pregunte que debía hacer.

Me iba acercando cada vez más a ellos y obtener alguna respuesta.

La irritable sensación había vuelto para ese momento.

Tenía que… ¿devorar a esas cosas?

Eso es lo que me dijo.

No estaba muy seguro de hacerlo.

.

.

.

DEBO hacer caso a mi intuición.

Apenas estuve en su rango de visión ABSOLUTAMENTE todos pararon de gritar y se voltearon a verme.

Un silencio sepulcral me dio la bienvenida.

― … ― Estaba asustado.

― … ― No dejaban de mirarme.

Y como si fueran un solo ser.

― **¡DEVORENLO!** ― Dijeron mientras se amontonaban entre si y se dirigían a mi posición.

Use cada pedacito de mi recién descubierta fuerza para huir y mantener una distancia lo suficientemente grande que me permitiera pensar con lógica.

Esto no tiene sentido.

¿Por qué se "fusionaron"?

¿Para qué me quieren devorar?

¿Ganan algo con eso?

.

.

.

Pero que estúpido soy por no darme cuenta a la primera.

Es más que obvio porque me quieren consumir.

Poder.

Aun con eso, no entiendo porque hasta ahora es que se hicieron uno solo para destruirme o eso es lo que me dicen sus sentimientos.

― … ― A menos que siempre hayan sido uno.

Seguía huyendo con todo lo que tenía pero no era suficiente.

Cada segundo que pasaba solo se transforma más y más en un gigante.

Este lugar es como el centro del "mundo" así que no me parece raro que esto pase.

Saber eso no me daba ánimos.

¿Cómo demonios voy a consumir a esta cosa si ya están intentando hacerme su cena?

De los pocos momentos en los que volteaba mi vista para atrás observe que ya no había más seres que se unieran a esa masa retorcida de oscuridad.

Compartía la misma forma simple que yo, con la diferencia de que en cada parte de su cuerpo hay protuberancias que se movían en direcciones aleatorias.

Donde se supone que estén los ojos solo están dos abismos capaces de tragarte si no tienes cuidado.

No tenía boca pues no la necesitaba.

― **¡DEVORENLO!** ― Todos los que se unieron hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Es perturbador.

Solo estábamos "el" y yo.

A pesar de su tamaño abismal, sorprendentemente se movía muy rápido.

Sentí que mis energías se agotaban cada vez más rápido.

Experimente mucho miedo en ese momento.

No podía seguir huyendo hasta desfallecer y que me alcance esa cosa.

Tenía que devorarlo.

No sabía cómo hacerlo sin que me consumieran.

― … ― Casi me alcanza con su brazo.

Creo que no vale la pena seguir esto, realmente no se para que lo intento.

Esos seres tienen deseos muy fuertes.

En cambio yo no sé el mío.

Me entristece pero no se le puede hacer nada.

.

.

.

― ″_¿Eso crees?″_ ― Dijo esa voz

― … ― Mi consciencia se sintió mal.

― ″_Te di la base para que obtengas lo que más quieres″_ ― Su voz suena bastante irritada.

― … ― Cada vez me sentía más avergonzado.

― ″_Te ayudare solo una vez. Lo demás depende de ti″_ ― Una voz de resignación salió de "sus" labios.

― ¡! ― Un rayo de esperanza atravesó mis oídos.

― ″_No eres más débil que ese monstruo. Por eso no debes temer″_ ― Lo dijo con mucho orgullo.

No le entendía. Como no voy a ser más débil si me supera en tamaño y en deseos.

― ″_Eso es una mentira. Tu deseo es mucho más fuerte que el del″_ ― La seguridad en sus palabras es asombrosa.

― … ― Ni siquiera se cual es.

― ″_Si lo sabes. Pero no has querido admitirlo″ _― Le irritaba mucho este hecho.

― ″_Conoces tu deseo desde que te encontraste conmigo″ _― Su voz se escuchaba algo cansada.

― ¡! ― Entonces me di cuenta que tiene razón

― ″_Si lo haces entonces deja de perder el tiempo y dirígete al epicentro de la maldad″_ ― Su voz se tornó seria.

― … ― Aunque no pudiera decir nada sé que entendió mi resolución.

― ″_Muy bien. Cuando estés ahí recuerda mis palabras″_ ― Esto sin duda es de lo más importante.

Devorar y mantener mi voluntad.

― ″_Ahora sal de este dominio de oscuridad y vuelve a la vida Re…″_ ― Sonó tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo. Siento que iba a decir algo importante.

Pero no es momento de distraerme.

Usando toda la fuerza que me quedaba.

Me dirigí hacia la bestia.

Esquivar sus brazos fue una tarea algo sencilla.

Al acercarme cada vez más a su pecho note que salieron disparados miles te tentáculos en busca de mi vida.

Enfocándome todavía más logre evadir cada uno de ellos.

― **¡DEVORENLO!**

El monstruo se escuchaba desesperado.

Zambulléndome en su pecho.

Llegue a mi objetivo.

El corazón.

.

.

.

Toda fuente de luz se había apagado y deje se sentir las cosas a mi alrededor.

Entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas.

Supere a la bestia.

Logre mi deseo.

* * *

Sin ti a mi lado ya me habría quebrado contra nuestros enemigos.

― Agh ― Una preciosa e infantil voz se escuchaba en ese lugar.

― Donde… donde estoy ― Musito.

Una vez que sus sentidos funcionaron adecuadamente se levantó y observo el lugar en el que se encontraba.

― … ― Sus ojos se movían rápidamente de izquierda a derecha. Mostrando lo nerviosa que se puso.

El lugar es bastante inusual para una niña que acaba de entrar en la adolescencia.

Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa, con un pantalón pequeño de color gris y marrón respectivamente las cuales están algo maltratadas y rotas.

El rasgo más notable es su cabello largo y desordenado. De un bello color dorado con destellos blancos.

Los ojos son de un profundo color azul y las facciones de la cara son finas y delicadas.

Se encontraba rodeada de árboles, rocas y maleza. El suelo es de un profundo color ocre.

Y a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar lo que eran unas chozas maltratadas.

― Tengo miedo ― Dijo en apenas un susurro.

Ella no sabía qué hacer ni donde estaba.

― ¿Cuál es mi nombre? ― Apenas podía manejar el malestar que le generaba no saber algo tan importante.

La pobre estaba perdida. En más de un sentido.

Sacando un poco de valor decidió ir al lugar de las chozas para encontrar alguna respuesta.

― ¡Auch! ― Un profundo dolor estalló en sus brazos y piernas.

Se tropezó con lo que creía era una raíz de algún árbol. Dejando pequeños raspones.

― Arde mucho. Tonta ¿raíz? ― Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Ese objeto le pareció de lo más extraño. No era una raíz pues veía unas a pocos metros de su posición en la base de los árboles.

Sintiendo que el dichoso objeto que la hizo caer no le haría más daño. Lo levanto para examinarlo.

A simple vista parece un objeto largo de color dorado, plateado y negro con una cinta grisácea que atraviesa dos anillos del que se puede meter o sacar algo en su interior de alguna clase de material extraño.

Agarrando la punta de un objeto que sobresalía de su entrada.

Lo jalo hacia afuera.

Una espada.

― ¡Increíble! ― Exclamo mientras lo sostenía con las dos manos.

La espada en cuestión solo se podía sostener con comodidad con las dos manos y extrañamente no pesaba nada.

(N.A: Para no extenderme en algo que no se describir bien busquen el anime de Claymor e imagine que la espada es la misma que de la protagonista solo que sin el símbolo en la hoja, con la cruz del mismo color del guardamanos de todas las Zanpakuto y el pomo rojo.)

Era solo un poco más grande que ella.

― ¿Por qué hay una espada conmigo en medio de la nada? ― Definitivamente estaba confundida por su situación.

Mirando más de cerca la hoja.

Pudo ver su reflejo.

Un nombre se disparó a su mente.

― Jeanne d'Arc ― Dijo con seguridad.

Sin saberlo, un aura morada la rodeo momentáneamente provocando que las hojas a su alrededor se movieran en todas direcciones.

No sabía exactamente por qué ver su reflejo en la espada le mostro cual es su nombre a este punto nada parecía tener sentido.

De lo que, si estaba segura, es que la espada se siente como un elemento que no puede faltar en su vida.

― Es momento de obtener respuestas ― Se lo dejo saber a la nada.

Con renovada determinación avanzo con un paso firme pero cauteloso hacia el pequeño indicio de civilización.

En el camino volvió a poner la espada en la funda y colocando la cinta sobre si misma provocando que el objeto quedara perfectamente en su espalda.

― Me pregunto cómo será el lugar al que voy. Quizás solo sean esas pequeñas chozas las que se vean feas y las demás son bonitas. ¿Las personas que habiten ahí serán altos o bajos? ― Muchas preguntas inocentes se hizo a lo largo del tiempo.

El aspecto de la naturaleza no cambiaba mucho mientras avanzaba, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que lo mejor era alejarse de ese lugar.

― … ― Se encontraba algo cansada. El trayecto era mas largo de lo que pensó.

Su situación es entendible.

Solo es una niña que lleva 40 minutos caminado mientras esquiva pequeños obstáculos.

Solo le faltaba una hora.

Y si, su visión es muy buena para haber visto aquellas chozas desde tan lejos.

Las cuales son mucho mas grandes en este punto, pero ni de asomo más bonitas.

― Ah ah agua, agua, necesito agua ah ah ― Sintió mucho dolor en sus piernas y hombros

Cuando llego al lugar tuvo que quitarse la espada para poder sentarse cómodamente en la base de un árbol.

Después de unos minutos para recuperar el aliento llevo su vista al frente.

― ¡Que demo…! ― El asco la invadió rápidamente.

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo alejándose lo suficiente para observar sin demasiado temor.

― Esto no es una buena indicación del lugar ― Susurro con pánico.

Pues enfrente ella.

Se encontraba un cadáver.

Colocando más atención a los alrededores se percató de que no era el único.

― … ― No tenia palabras para expresar su asombro.

No había muchos cuerpos tirados en plena calle.

En las chozas se podían observar personas extremadamente delgadas, recostadas a la madera con la ropa destrozada una botella gris en mano y con la mirada perdida.

Esos son los que mas abundaban su campo de visión.

― ″_Cómo puede existir un lugar tan horrible″_ ― Su incredulidad superaba ampliamente la incomodidad que sentía por los cadáveres.

― ″_Triste″_ ― Pensó mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban.

Después de lo que parecieron los minutos mas incómodos de su pequeña vida noto como poco a poco los cadáveres explotaban en millones de partículas de luz y se elevaban hasta desaparecer.

Sería un espectáculo digno de ver si no fuera por lo que significa.

― ″_Quiero esas respuestas lo más rápido posible″ _― Asustada de lo que pasaría si se quedaba en ese especifico lugar siguió su camino.

Si para ella todo lo que veía era nuevo, extraño y perturbador.

Para todas las demás personas que todavía estaban conscientes, la visión de una niña con una ropa en no tan mal estado y con una espada mas grande que ella sobre la espalda era muy inusual. Sobre todo, en el distrito en el que se encontraba.

Poco sabia nuestra protagonista que de entre todos los pares de ojos que se detuvieron en su figura unos cuantos la ven con malicia poco disimulada.

**XXXX**

Pip

Pip

Pip

Pip

Pip

Pip

Pip

Pip

― ¡Que alguien apague esa maldita alarma! ― Grito una figura que se acaba de despertar.

El pobre hombre estaba descansando de su agotador trabajo en su escritorio.

― Pero señor, esta alarma no entra en funcionamiento a menos que detecte un alma con un reiatsu mucho mayor en los distritos mas alejados del Rukongai. ― Decía apresuradamente un pobre ayudante que se cruzó en la visión del hombre durmiente.

Pip

Pip

Pip

― ¡Acaso tengo que destruir esa máquina! ― Se le podían ver las venas de lo enojado que se encontraba.

― No señor, ahora mismo lo desactivo. ― El pobre hombre tuvo que buscar muy nervioso el control para apagarlo.

― Ya que las cosas se calmaron, ¿cuál es el informe de la situación? ― Soltó como un suspiro de alivio.

― Hai. El día de hoy a las 1400 horas a 4 Km fuera del distrito Kaiki***** apareció un alma con un reiatsu tres veces superior a la media. ― Dijo el ayudante con voz seria.

― Tres veces mayor a la media e… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué rayos apareció un alma tan fuerte en el peor distrito de todos? ― Se encontraba perplejo.

― No lo sabemos. Desde la masacre en Zaraki colocamos mucho esfuerzo en impedir que las almas mas poderosas dieran a parar en los peores distritos, pero parece que el sistema aun no es perfecto. ― Un poco de miedo se filtraba por sus palabras.

Nadie quería ver a otro sujeto como el actual Kenpachi haciendo de las suyas en esos pobres distritos.

― Que molestia. En fin, yo iré a informarle al capitán, tu encárgate de avisarme si pasa otra anomalía ― Dijo con resignación.

― Hai… ― El pobre ya se iba despidiendo del descanso al que se dirigía antes de que le gritaran.

.

.

.

― Taicho vengo a informarle de una anoma… ― Fue interrumpido por los gritos de su superior.

― ¡Piérdete Akon!, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus tonterías. ― Gruño el capitán al pobre teniente.

― Pe-pero Mayuri Taicho es importan… ¡Ah! ― No pudo terminar debido a que el capitán cabeza de faraón le arrojo un libro sin verlo.

El dichoso capitán era Mayuri Kurotsuchi actual líder del doceavo escuadrón.

― Mas importante es mi investigación sobre la clonación para que vengas con tonterías. No quiero saber nada de lo que tengas que decir. ― En este punto nadie iba a parar al excéntrico capitán.

― Bi-bien… ― Resignándose de convencer a su superior se fue por donde vino.

― Ufufufu esto será un divertido ― El anormal capitán dijo mientras sonreía como maníaco.

Si Mayuri no fuera tan negligente podría haber evitado una de las mayores catástrofes de la Sociedad de Almas.

**XXXX**

Caminando con inseguridad por las calles del distrito Kaiki.

Jeanne buscaba a cualquier persona que pudiera ayudarla.

Cosa que no ha dado resultados gratificantes.

Se acerco a varias personas, pero decidía alejarse en el ultimo momento pues estas al notar su presencia le dedicaban su mirada mas amenazadora y aceleraban el paso.

Dejando a la pobre niña con los ánimos en el piso.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban sin detenerse a esperar a alguien. Poco a poco la luz se iba filtrando para dejar caer la noche.

Tendría que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche sin temor a ser herida.

Haber visto como es ese lugar y sus personas le genero mucha inseguridad.

Ella sabía que podía intentar usar la espada si las cosas se ponían difíciles con cualquier persona. Pero aun con eso no estaba del todo convencida de que podría salir bien librada de algún enfrentamiento.

No quedaría mucho tiempo de luz. El cielo estaba cambiando de su precioso color anaranjado a un violeta tenue indicando la llegada de la noche.

Las personas que sentían un apego por su miserable vida se escondieron en las chozas. Saben que el momento mas peligroso de su día a día es cuando llega la oscuridad.

― ″_Esto no es buena señal, debo salir de las calles, ya no veo a nadie″_ ― Con eso en mente cambio la dirección de su caminata hacia el bosque.

Si en el bosque se sentía incomoda, estar caminando por esas calles a oscuras y con nula presencia de personas la hacia querer que la tierra se la tragase.

― ¿A donde crees que vas preciosa? ― La llamo una voz cantarina.

Glup

Tragando pesadamente, no le quedo de otra que voltearse lentamente para ver a la persona que le dirigió unas palabras.

Lo primero que vio fue a un grupo de 3 hombres y 2 mujeres.

Todos con la misma ropa destrozada por el tiempo y su uso.

Sostenían diferentes herramientas como palas y picos.

― ¿No te gustaría pasar la noche en nuestra Calidad morada? En vez de dormir en ese peligroso bosque donde pueden aparecer unos feroces monstruos que pueden comerte de un mordisco ― Dijo con voz suave y seductora llena de perversidad.

No le gusto el tono de voz del hombre más alto.

Las 2 mujeres no superaban los 158 cm y tenían una mirada peligrosa, presentaban moretones en los brazos y piernas con pequeñas cicatrices apenas visibles.

Sus cabellos castaños estaban despeinados, cubiertos de tierra y grasa.

Una de las mujeres tenia una rama gruesa con la punta afilada y la otra sostenía un martillo desgastado de un tamaño notable.

Los cuerpos de los cuatro que solo miraban estaban demacrados con claros síntomas de desnutrición.

Dos de sus tres compañeros se encontraban en una situación similar. Uno de ellos es de baja estatura y tiene la cabeza rapada con un pico entre sus manos. Su otro aliado es notablemente mas alto, pero igual de flaco, peli rojo teniendo entre sus callosos dedos una pala.

El hombre más alto del grupo es el único que se encontraba en un estado decente.

Por la forma en que miraba a Jeanne, solo la veía como una presa fácil.

Su contextura es un poco robusta, el cabello oscuro está un poco más arreglado que el de las mujeres. Viste un kimono negro a juego con el hakama gris.

De entre su kimono se vislumbraba el mango de un cuchillo.

Si Jeanne no hubiera visto las cosas horripilantes cuando llego quizás tendría una respuesta positiva para el hombre mayor.

Pero algo le decía fervientemente que no fuera con él.

― N-no, estoy bien ― Los nervios le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

Una de las mujeres abrió su boca.

― Eso no esta bien. Una pequeña niña como tu debe cuidarse. Ufufufu el bosque puede ser muy traicionero, con nosotros estarás segura. ― Una sonrisa retorcida amenazaba con aparecer en su cara.

― ″_Tengo que salir de aquí″_ ― Cada vez se encontraba en una posición difícil.

Con las palabras de la mujer, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en las facciones de sus compañeros.

Pensaban que la niña iría con ellos.

Glup

Tragando nuevamente para quitarse el nudo de su garganta, pensó rápidamente en una mentira que la ayudara a salir de ahí.

― Agradezco su generosa oferta, pero, aunque quisiera aceptarla no puedo hacerlo. U-un amigo me esta esperando y no puedo hacerle preocupar. ― Su excusa sonaba muy falsa hasta para ella.

― Bueno, lo intentamos por las buenas… Ahora viene la diversión. ― Uno de los hombres susurro.

Corre.

Esa palabra apareció como un susurro en su mente.

Quería obedecer y alejarse, pero sus piernas no respondían.

Sus piernas amenazaban con convertirse en gelatina.

― Bueno pequeña tonta, ya que rechazaste nuestra oferta tendremos que hacerlo por las malas ― La mujer que sostenía la rama se lo dejo saber.

Sus ojos brillaban de manera espeluznante.

― De hecho, como me considero una persona benevolente te daré otra oportunidad. ― Dijo con toda la arrogancia que tenía.

La vista se asemejaba a una pequeña manada de lobos jugando con su presa.

― Si nos das tu Zanpakuto, te dejaremos ir. ― Los ojos del hombre estaban posados en la figura del arma mientras imaginaba los beneficios que podría sacar con ella.

Pobre tonto.

― ¿Zanpa-que? ― No entendió a que se refería.

― Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. El arma que cuelga de tu espalda. ― Le dijo mientras le apuntaba a la figura que sobresalía detrás de su hombro derecho.

Tomando entre sus manos la funda de la espada vacilo si era correcto entregársela al hombre.

La espada le generaba un sentimiento de confort. La mera idea de entregarla a alguien le disgustaba.

[No lo hagas]

El susurro volvió a resonar en su cabeza con más fuerza.

― ¡Basta de juegos! Entrégame la espada. ― Viendo como la niña vacilaba en entregarle el arma se hartó de esperar.

― ¡No! ― Colocando la funda en su espalda mientras tomaba la espada entre sus manos.

El grupo de maleantes tomaron posiciones defensivas y se separaron formando un semi circulo. Solo el líder se quedó en su posición con los brazos cruzados.

― Jajajaja vas a lamentar tu decisión niñita. ― El hombre calvo expreso con sadismo.

Como no sabia manejar una espada esperaba que el largo de la misma le diera una ventaja, eso y su peso nulo.

― … ― Estaba quieta con el arma en alto esperando cualquier movimiento de sus enemigos.

― Tch ¡no tiene caso alargar esto! ― La mujer del martillo cargo hacia ella.

Viendo como se acercaba con el martillo arriba de su cabeza buscando un tajo descendiente. Jeanne logro esquivar fácilmente hacia la izquierda.

El movimiento de la mujer le pareció algo lento, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Al no pensar que la niña evadiría su ataque se fue de boca hacia el suelo por la inercia.

― Estúpida mujer, se nota que solo sirves para el sexo. ― El peli rojo expreso mientras corría hacia Jeanne con más cautela.

Pensando que tendría suerte lanzo un ataque horizontal con su pala.

Jeanne solo veía el como sostenía el arma y se agacho en el momento exacto para evitar el ataque con intensión asesina.

― ¡AAAAHHHHH! ― El dolor exploto en el estómago del hombre.

Tomando ventaja del ataque del hombre. Le desgarro por debajo de las costillas.

― ¡MALDITA! ― Gritaron las dos mujeres.

Segundos después. El hombre yacía muerto en la calle

― Pagaras por eso ¡Considérate muerta! ― Arrojando su arma, la ira tomo posesión del calvo.

El haber tomado una vida, la sangre que se derramo en su cara y el dolor del peli rojo la dejo aturdida.

Su sorpresa le dio tiempo suficiente al líder para acercarse y asestarle un brutal golpe en la mejilla.

― ¡Agh! ― El ataque le hizo escupir sangre antes de caer al suelo.

Un raspón se podía ver en su delicado rostro.

Rodo unos metros antes de detenerse, increíblemente no soltó la espada en ningún momento.

[Cúbrete.]

Ahí estaba el susurro de hace rato que le decía el mejor camino a seguir.

Obedeciendo por primera vez a la misteriosa voz, se hizo bolita mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

― ¡Muere perra desgraciada! ― El hombre calvo se acercó con rapidez propinándole una brutal patada en la espalda.

La funda disminuyo un poco el dolor, pero no evito que volviera a rodar por el suelo.

― ¡Ah! ― La sorpresa vino acompañada con un gran dolor en su omóplato derecho.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero, las mujeres abandonaron sus armas y se encaminaron hacia Jeanne para hacerla sufrir con sus putrefactas pezuñas.

― JAJAJAJAJAJA debiste obedecer a mis palabras, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de tus actos JAJAJAJA ― El de cabellos negros mantuvo algo de distancia mientras disfrutaba con sadismo la vista de sus subordinados moliendo a patadas a la niña desafortunada.

.

.

.

No podía pensar con claridad, cada vez que lo intentaba un profundo dolor me distraía.

Si intentaba abrir mis ojos un golpe llegaba para evitarlo.

Lo único que puedo hacer es sostener mi espada con todas mis fuerzas y esperar que no me maten.

― A-ayuda… ― Sus palabras salieron como un pobre murmullo.

Eso no evito que sus atacantes la escucharan.

Elevando la intensidad de su sufrimiento.

― Ayuda… por… favor ― Si había alguien de buen corazón, esperaba que le ayudaran.

― ¿Crees que alguien te ayudara? ¡No tienes a nadie que se preocupe por ti! ¡Muere y no regreses a este lugar pedazo de mierda! ― El mandamás del grupo reducía la pequeña esperanza de la niña. Quería ver como se quebraba.

Lagrimas ensangrentadas salían de sus ojos.

.

.

.

De entre las sombras se encontraba una figura que observo los sucesos de principio a fin.

― ″_Suficiente″_ ― El hombre ya no pudo tolerar por más tiempo la masacre.

Mientras se acercaba con velocidad los asaltantes no se percataron de su presencia.

― Ugh… Desgraciado ― Un golpe seco resonó en el lugar, pero los 3 seres malignos no lo escucharon por estar en su frenesís homicida.

El hombre calvo agarro de nuevo su pico con la enferma idea de atravesar la cabeza de la indefensa niña.

― Y… para agregar el toque especial a esta obra de arte Jajajaja ― Dijo mientras sostenía el pico por encima de su cabeza.

― ¡No te dejare! ― Rápidamente el hombre de figura desconocida saco una daga la cual arrojo con puntería milimétrica hacia el cuello del hombre de baja estatura.

― ¿Qué haces aq? Gragh… ― La vida de el repugnante hombre llego a su fin.

Tomo de vuelta su arma y siguió con los dos objetivos restantes.

Los sentidos abandonaron a Jeanne una vez obstaculizado el asalto.

― ¡Eres un! ― Las mujeres gritaron al unisonó.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya era muy tarde.

El hombre las había decapitado.

Limpiando su arma, se aproximo al cuerpo de Jeanne el cual no daba señales de vida aparte del leve movimiento de su estómago, indicando su deseo de luchar y mantenerse en este mundo.

― Veré que puedo hacer con las heridas de tu cuerpo, lo demás depende de tu fuerza de voluntad. ― Dijo con algo de tristeza mientras recogía su cuerpo al estilo nupcial.

**XXXX**

― Do-donde estoy ¡Auch! ― Despertando de su ensoñación pudo sentir todo el dolor que sufrió su cuerpo.

― No deberías moverte del futón ― Una voz desconocida para la chica se hizo notar.

El miedo la abordaba nuevamente mientras buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada su importante espada antes de enfrentar al hombre.

― Deja de preocuparte, tu espada está detrás de ti ― Indico el desconocido.

Ignorando el dolor tomo entre sus brazos la espada enfundada, dedicándole una mirada de desconfianza al hombre.

― ¿Quién eres y donde estoy? ― Exigió el conocimiento que tanto necesitaba.

― Bueeeno, como eres nueva en el barrio te lo diré fácilmente para que lo entiendas. Este mundo es conocido como La Sociedad de Almas y estas en el distrito 80 del oeste, Kaiki. ¿Y tu eres? ― El sujeto le respondió con diversión.

Dudando si responder por unos segundos, termino por darle su nombre.

― Me llamo Jeanne, Jeanne d'Arc ― Se presento con desconfianza.

Sonriendo de gran manera le dijo a la niña.

―Un placer conocerte Jeanne d'Arc yo soy tu aliado. ― El tono era de burla.

Jeanne puso los ojos en blanco.

― Bienvenida al infierno ― Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

― … ― No lo aguanto más.

Y se desmayó.

* * *

Si no entendieron el final de la primera parte deje se lo explico.

Nuestro prota sin nombre (de momento) había dejado un pedazo casi indetectable de su alma en el lugar donde estaban las masas amorfas para protegerse. Pues esas cosas lo habrían atacado apenas se acercará tal cual vimos que sucedió. Con ese pequeño pedazo de su alma consiguió desorientar a las almas malignas evitando que lo buscaran.

El prota es un Hollow. Por si las moscas.

Es algo rebuscado, pero (creo) con suficiente sentido.

**Kaiki**: Es el nombre que decidí darle al distrito 80 del oeste.

Recordemos que todos los 320 distritos tienen un nombre y solo unos pocos nos lo han rebelado (pinshe Tite Cubo :″v) Y el distrito 80 del norte se llama Zaraki.

Y por si acaso, si se pregunta en que momento de la historia del canon se hace todo esto pues… Cuando nuestros protas se encuentren serán 30 años antes de que Isshin se encuentre con White en la ciudad de Karakura.

Si. Jeanne d'Arc es la misma de la saga anime/juegos Fate.

No será la única que saque de esa franquicia.

Todo el fic parte de que aquellos que lo lean se hayan visto el manga de Bleach y tenga pequeños conocimientos de las novelas.

No es como que yo las haya leído (principalmente porque me aburre) pero se algunas cosas importantes que suceden en ellas.

_Eso es todo por el momento. Nos leemos después _

_Se despide el enigmático sujeto conocido como TheBeyn :b_


End file.
